Book of Everafter: Behind the Scenes
by c.a.username15
Summary: Takes place after "The Everafter War". The Grimm children must find their way through the Book of Everafter in order to find their missing little brother, and along the way, they come across obstacles, both physically & emotionally. OOC
1. Follow the Yellow Brick Road!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters. I do not own the excerpt written by Michael Buckley at the beginning of Chapter 1, nor the Yellow Brick Road song.

Please Review! And check out my other stories!

P.S. : I wrote this a long time ago, before Michael Buckley even published The Inside Story. If any ideas or elements are like his, I apologize, for I wrote it a while ago and it is completely unintentional. I will try to change the story around so that it does not resemble the real one in any way.

**Chapter 1- Follow the Yellow Brick Road!**

"_When the lights came on, Sabrina looked around. She was lying on the floor of a wooden farmhouse. Her sister was sitting on a bed, wearing a little yellow dress, and Puck was nowhere to be found. _

"_Where are we?" Daphne said, helping her sister to her feet._

"_Inside the book, I guess," Sabrina replied. "Where's Puck?"_

_Daphne shrugged. "Maybe he didn't make it. Maybe he's back in the Hall of Wonders."_

_Outside they could hear a commotion, including a lot of singing. Sabrina went to the door and swung it open. There was a sea of little people dressed entirely of green on the lawn. Sabrina recognized them as Munchkins, but that wasn't what shocked her. Right outside the door was a road made entirely of yellow bricks. She and Daphne stepped outside and were greeted like heroes. The Munchkins lifted them onto their tiny shoulders and cheered. _

_ "What do they think we did?" Daphne said._

_ "You killed the Wicked Witch of the East," one of the Munchkins cried. "You saved us all."_

_ Sabrina turned back towards the house and saw he horrible truth- a pair of legs was sticking out from beneath it and they were wearing a pair of shiny silver shoes with a remarkable red tint to them. She suddenly realized they hadn't just entered a story. They had entered one of the most famous stories ever told._

_ "Daphne, I don't think we're in Ferryport Landing anymore." "_

Daphne squealed and bit her palm.

"Do you think we'll meet Dorothy? Or the Lion? Or Glinda the Good Witch?" Daphne spurted out questions, and finally Sabrina answered her.

"Ummm… Daphne, I think we are Dorothy. At least, either one of us is."

"Gravy!" Daphne exclaimed, now turning to face the Munchkins, who were only a little bit shorter than her. The Munchkins then set her down, clearly exhausted by her weight, but not as if she was fat.

"Daphne, since we are in The Wizard of Oz, maybe we should take Dorothy's path back to visit Oz. Then if we have time, we can do whatever you want once we get out of this situation." Then Sabrina came to realizing the horrifying truth- trying to get out the book. They both knew Oz was an evil man, and they didn't know if they could face him again. Plus, he was a phony, so he didn't have any real powers. At least, not that they knew of. But they did know that he had a hot air balloon and a giant witch robot.

Daphne seemed to have come to this realization as well, for she looked up at Sabrina with her terrified expression. Since the incident on the Eiffel Tower with the North Wind, Daphne had learned to depend on herself. It was the first time she had revealed her fear to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, what if we will never see Granny Relda, Mom, Dad, Mr. Canis, Red, or Puck ever again?" Daphne's eyes started to fill like a pool, and the tears were soon overflowing.

"Daphne, we'll be able to go back. If my theory's correct, we should be able to go to the end of the story, and somehow 'hop' to the next story! Uncle Jake would use all the possible ways to find us, using every possible magic item he can get his hands on. And, trust me, Puck would find a way to prank us again, no matter where we were."

Daphne laughed. "Yeah! That's right!"

"Then let's get a move on. Have you read the Wizard of Oz?"

"Ummm… no. But I know the storyline pretty well. I wanted to read that one next, but then the Scarlet Hand attacked and I couldn't."

"Uh oh… I haven't either because—" Sabrina was then interrupted by Daphne.

"Big surprise there." Daphne was beginning to get on Sabrina's nerves. She had never been like this before, with all of her newfound witty comments. Sabrina then realized, _she's getting all of this from me. I'm her role model and she looks up to me, copying all my actions. _ It was unlike her to cry, but tears welled up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away before Daphne could notice.

"So, Daph, where do we go now?"

Daphne laughed at her comment. "I would have thought even _you _would know the answer to this one. We just follow the yellow brick road," she stated simply.

Sabrina, feeling dumb at that point, said, "Oh, Yeah. Right. I forgot about that."

Then, Glinda the (not-so) Good Witch appeared, floating down in a bubble. She enlarged as she approached them, finally reached her full height, which was not very tall.

"Greetings, Good Witches. I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."

Daphne squealed and bit her palm, as she did whenever she saw an Everafter.

Sabrina leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Remember, she's in the Scarlet Hand."

It was when Sabrina said this that Daphne took her palm out of her mouth and turned to look at Glinda. The evil eye Daphne was giving to Glinda would have scared Sabrina if it were directed at her. But since it was not, it was funny to see how angry and fierce her little sister could be.

Although Glinda gave Daphne a wary eye and a strange look, as she continued on. "What are you two doing in Munchkin Land? I see you have killed the Wicked Witch of the East, so that makes you to Good Witches as well!"

Sabrina was dumbfounded at how Glinda was normally, before the Scarlet Hand business. She had a girlish smile on her face, and a high-pitched giggle that could have broken glass. It broke her heart to see how one little thing, or one little person, could make one so inherently evil. "Ummm… we're not witches. I'm Sabrina Grimm, and this is my little sister, Daphne Grimm. We just came here from Ferryport Landing through The Book of Everafter."

"Of course you two are witches. What else could you be? A Munchkin? No, No, No, much too tall for a Munchkin. That means you two are witches. Now, what brings you to the Land of Oz?"

Daphne decided to answer that one for Glinda. "Well, we actually didn't mean to come here. The Book we traveled though doesn't let you pick what story you're going to. It's like not having a remote; we're stuck on the same channel unless we get up and change it ourselves."

Glinda looked confused, as did many of the Munchkins.

Sabrina decided to break off the conversation there, and she continued, so Daphne wouldn't confuse the Munchkins any more than they were right now.

"Okay, let me start from the top and tell you our story, so we can just leave and follow the yellow brick road. My name is Sabrina Grimm, and this is my sister, Daphne Grimm. Both of us are girls; human girls. I'm fourteen and Daphne is eleven. We just came from Ferryport Landing, and mistakenly ended up here. We're hoping to find this man, who's very short, and a little boy who looks like he's up to no good. And, we're only trying to find this guy named Puck, who smells like he hasn't taken a shower in a while, looks like he smells, has fairy wings that are pink, is around my age with blonde hair and green eyes, is tall and—"

Daphne cut her off, "Okay, Sabrina, we all know you're in love with Puck, but you don't have to talk about him so much and gush about how much you love him."

Sabrina blushed, but before she could continue on, Glinda spoke. "Well, it looks like my job here is done. Just remember, you two, if you're going to see Oz, then make sure to follow the yellow brick road. And I would do something about this 'Puck' if you're so in love with him." Glinda then was encompassed by a bubble, and shrank as she floated away into nothingness.

Sabrina blushed yet again, only this time she ducked her head to shield it with her hair. With that last word, the Munchkins, whom Sabrina forgot that they were standing there, cheered and then broke into song

_Ding-dong the witch is dead  
>Which old witch? The wicked witch!<br>Ding-dong the wicked witch is dead  
>Wake up you sleepyhead<br>Rub your eyes, get out of bed  
>Wake up the wicked witch is dead<br>She's gone where the goblins go,  
>Below - Below - Below<br>Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.  
>Ding Dong's the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low<br>Let them know the Wicked Witch is dead!_

_Annnddd…_

_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
>Follow, follow, follow, follow,<br>Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
>Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,<br>Follow the Yellow Brick Road.  
>We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.<br>You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.  
>If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,<br>Because, because, because, because, because.  
>Because of the wonderful things he does.<br>We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

Sabrina and Daphne were literally pushed onto the beginning of the yellow brick road, and Sabrina momentarily lost sight of Daphne. Seconds later, Daphne emerged with a picnic basket in one hand, trailed by Puck.

Sabrina was dumbfounded. How had Puck gotten into the story? And how had Daphne found him? He hadn't been seen moments ago in all the commotion of the small Munchkin community. _Was he okay? Wait no—_she pushed that thought out of her head straight away. She ran to him, and engulfed him in a hug. After, she looked at him to make sure that it was really him, and not someone who just looked like him. Though, she highly doubted it.

"Hey Grimm! If you're done hugging me and staring at my heartthrob, killer body, we should probably get going. We've got a date to rescue your brother and save ourselves, all the Everafters, your family, and possibly the world. And I'm guessing we can't miss that," Puck said with a smirk on his face. Daphne snickered.

Sabrina blushed at Puck's first comment. She hadn't realized how long she was hugging and staring (afterwards) Puck. "I guess we can't be late. But..." Sabrina was at a loss for words. "Who are you in the story?"

"Don't know, Don't really care. Unless I'm some loser who-"

Sabrina interrupted him. "Okay then. Come on Fairy Boy, let's go then. Daphne, try to keep up with us." She started walking down the yellow brick road when she heard Puck's boasting voice behind her.

"Sabrina… I think you're forgetting that I have wings, being the magnificent, handy person I am."

She turned around to face Puck and crossed her arms. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can fly us over the purple brick road—"

"Yellow brick road," Daphne corrected him.

"Yeah whatever… _Yellow_ brick road faster than you guys can sprint. That way we'll skip over all Dorothy's problems she encountered and get to Oz faster. But I'm not sure I even want to see him now."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. I think the story says we have to 'follow the yellow brick road'. It doesn't say 'have Puck fly us over the yellow brick road and take the shortcut to Oz.' It almost feels like we would be cheating that way."

"Well then, think of something else to do besides me flying you guys, or following the yellow brick road by foot and that taking double or triple the time. Your choice."

"Okay, fine. We'll fly," Sabrina grumbled.

"Cool. Oh, and Sabrina?" He paused for a moment, playfulness and teasing evident in his eyes. "Nice dress." With that Puck, laughed and picked Sabrina and Daphne up, Sabrina in his arms, and Daphne on his back.

Sabrina hadn't looked at her attire so far, and she was appalled at what she saw. Wearing a blue and white checkered gingham dress and red ruby slippers, she was in the classic Dorothy attire. She fingered her hair, which was in braids and tied off with ribbons at the end. Not to mention, a picnic basket that magically appeared beside her. She decided to leave it behind by dropping it in mid-flight.

She groaned out loud.

Puck zoomed over the yellow brick road for a while, and then stopped when it started to get dark out. They rested just a few feet away off the yellow brick road, near a secluded corn patch.

Daphne fell asleep almost instantly, while Puck and Sabrina lay down in the chilly grass, trying to fall asleep, but having no luck doing so in the process.

"Grimm? You seriously have the cut down on the deserts. You weigh a ton."

"You're the one to talk, stinkpot. I'm not the one who eats ten cookies for desert twice a day."

"By the way, I stopped that habit a couple of years ago, and it never got up to ten cookies. It was only six. Oh, and FYI? Cut the snide remarks too. I'm tired of them and everything that comes out of your mouth."

Sabrina sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean it. You're not the only one."

Puck abruptly turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're not the only one whose tired of everything. My parents' fighting over everything after them being gone for almost 3 years of my life, Daphne's newfound attitude, Granny's cooking, and, sorry to say, your continuous pranks. And the worst one of all, I'm tired of being a Grimm."

Puck stared at her for minutes while he processed this. _Who knew that the so strong Sabrina could have so many struggles inside?_

After minutes, Sabrina said, "Well, well, now look whose staring?"

Now it was Puck's turn to blush. He quickly shook that blush away, and said seriously, "You could do things about all of that. You could reason with your parents and help them overcome their problems, and help the Old Lady find some new recipes that you would actually like. Or you could just go to the store and buy new food for yourself. Daphne looks up to you, so that's why she says and does the things she does." He laughed, and continued. "As for my pranks, they're not going to stop, but I'll try to cut down a bit on them. You know why I do them though, because I like…uh, your reaction." Puck clamped his hand over his mouth, as he realized his slip-up. Lucky for him, Sabrina didn't seem to notice. She was staring in the other direction, but Puck could see a single tear falling.

He continued on. "There's nothing you can do about being a Grimm. It's who you are! It's your choice to do whatever you want. You don't have to be a detective, like all of your ancestors. Like I said, it's your choice. But you don't have to do everything with and for Daphne. She's grown up a lot, whether you want or realized it."

Sabrina inclined her head to look over at him, still a couple of tears escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped them away once she became aware of them and how they were noticeable. "Since when did you become Mister Maturity?"

Puck laughed. "Don't worry, it won't last for long."

Sabrina smiled at Puck's attempt at humor, and replied, "I like it though. It's…" Sabrina paused for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say and how to word it. She truly meant what she said next. "It's nice, for a change. You're good at giving advice and helping other people."

Puck smiled along with her. "I know I am. I'm good at everything I do."

Sabrina laughed and said with sarcasm, "And you're also _very_ modest."

Puck couldn't help but laugh along with her; he had to admit, she knew how to crack a good joke.

Sabrina looked at him right in the eye. "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome." They sat up, leaned over, and hugged each other, actually meaning the sincerity behind it. Surprising herself, Sabrina turned her head slightly and hesitated, but still kissed Puck on the cheek, as in a token of gratitude. Her eyes darted up to his, and in embarrassment, she turned away quickly, lay on her side facing away from Puck, and mumbled a faint 'goodnight'.

Puck touched his cheek where Sabrina's lips had been seconds ago and grinned. Maybe he should help Sabrina out more often.


	2. The Yellow Brick Road Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters. I do not own the excerpt written by Michael Buckley at the beginning of Chapter 1.

I actually wrote this story right after The Everafter War came out. I apologize for any similarites, this story is meant to be a re-write (my version) of what should have happened in the next book. Kinda OOC, P/S.

**Chapter 2- The Yellow Brick Road goes on**

The birds woke up Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck before the sun did.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes and took in the scenery around her. It seemed slightly different than last night. But she couldn't place the answer.

"Okay guys. Are we ready to go?" Sabrina asked, for she couldn't wait to get out of this story.

"Hello? Earth to Sabrina?"

"What?" Sabrina grumbled, for she wasn't in the mood for Puck's witty attitude.

"It's already morning. The Trickster King needs to eat."

"And… what am I supposed to do about it?"

"You are SUPPOSED to serve food to me, peasant!"

"Where do I get the food?" Sabrina was ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"I don't know! Find some corn or something in that cornfield you so happen to be standing next to."

Sabrina scowled and turned around, now facing the field of massive stalks that towered above her. She really didn't feel like dealing with Puck's attitude right now, so she just settled on getting food for all of them. He did have MAJOR mood swings and attitude changes. The truth was, she _was_ getting kind of hungry.

"Stay there and stay together!" She yelled to them over her shoulder as she began to enter the certain death- trap to find a morning meal.

After about a minute of walking in a straight path across the field, she started coming across some corn on the ground. She couldn't reach the corn on the stalks anyway, it was too high up. Hopefully, the corn on the ground wouldn't be old or bruised.

Sabrina was so engrossed in picking up the corn, she didn't seem to notice a stake right in front of her. When she finally did stand up and look straight up in front of her, she let out an ear-piercing scream that could be heard all the way from the Emerald City.

"!"

All that was standing in front of her was a scarecrow, nailed up onto a stake. She should have expected this coming, after all, she did know bits and pieces of 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' story.

Calming down, Sabrina regained her composure and picked up the corn that she had dropped and faced the person-err… scarecrow person thing… in front of her.

"Sorry about that, you just scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

Scarecrow looked quite apologetic, even though he really had nothing to be sorry for. "My name's Scarecrow. I'm quite sorry as well, you see I can't move, because I'm nailed onto this stake. I didn't mean to frighten you. In fact, I had been sleeping. Actually, not even quite sleeping. I can't really sleep, it more like I get unfocused and daze off into nothingness. Most of the time, the birds comes when I decide to doze off and eat all of the corn. The birds that frequently visit me are called ravens. I also get the occasionally seagull, lost, looking for the ocean. But there is no ocean around here! Oops! Back to my story! But, they also come when I actually try to scare them off. I'm not very scary, am I? Well, I suppose I was to you, but you were taken by the element of surprise. I'm very sorry I frightened you, by the way. My name is Scarecrow; I don't really have a name other than that. I guess I could make one up for myself. But I would need a brain to do that. But since I'm a scarecrow I don't have one. I wish I did though. Funny story, actually. Once upon a time, I had wished upon a star that I had a brain, and then—"

Although Sabrina had only been half listening through the Scarecrow's rant, she decided to cut him off before it could get any worse than it already was. "That's okay. I should have known that you would be in here. What were the other two people we meet?" Sabrina thought for a moment, and it suddenly came to her head. "The Tin Man and The Lion!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about. Actually, I can't really know anything, since I don't have a brain. Speaking of Lions as you were earlier, did you know that there are lions, tigers, and bears in the forest later on when you follow the yellow brick road? I've encountered many before becoming a Scarecrow. Actually, I've always been a scarecrow. I suppose I became the 'stereotypical scarecrow' when I joined the career of chasing off birds while on a stake. I'm not very scary, for I am just a Scarecrow. They should have chosen something else scarier. For example, the Wicked Witch of the West or East. No—wait a minute! I just heard that the Wicked Witch of the East died not too long ago. A bird told me when I was trying to scare it off. Back to my original story. Actually, I should have chosen a different occupation to do for the rest of my life. Do you have a job? I suppose not. You are a bit young. Did I mention I used to be a Scarecrow without scaring away birds? I was—"

Sabrina, multiple times though the Scarecrow's rant, wanted to tell him that he was never on 'the original story.' But she didn't, for the sake of being a kind person. Sabrina had to cut him off though, because she didn't know if she could handle all the torture from the Scarecrow's rants. "Well, I'm just gonna get going, so thanks for your time." She started running off, heading back to Puck and Daphne. She had been gone for about ten minutes, and they would probably be wondering where she was at that point. That is, if they hadn't already heard her terrified scream earlier at the Scarecrow.

"But wait! I don't want to be stuck here forever!" Scarecrow yelled, "Where are you going?"

Sabrina sighed and turned back around. She sort of felt bad for abandoning the Scarecrow. Sure he was (sort of) nice, but he was (very) annoying by how much he talked. In that sense, he reminded her of Daphne. But, Daphne wasn't AS annoying as the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow would just keep talking nonsense, while parts of Daphne ramblings were actually sort of interesting and logical. She continued on, saying, "Well, Puck, this stupid, annoying fairy-boy, and Daphne, my younger sister, are going to see this man called 'The Wonderful and Powerful Wizard of Oz'. Or just Oz for short. We're hoping he can take us to either the next story in the book, or home."

"Ohhhhh… that's nice. Does he have magical powers? If so, I would wish I had a brain. Actually, I've wanted a brain since I was made. I can't really be born, you know, because I am a scarecrow, so I was stuffed. It's actually quite easy to rip me to shreds. Here's a good story: One time—"

"Yes, the story says he has magical powers, and cool story," Sabrina said sarcastically. She really wanted to leave, but felt bad for the Scarecrow. He'd been alone for who knows how long, and she would feel guilty the rest of her life if he'd been stuck there forever.

"That's amazing. Maybe I could come with you. Have I told you what I would wish for? I would ask him if I could have a brain. I suppose I would feel a little different- having something in your head may weigh you down a lot. But I wouldn't know. I was made without a brain. Please, may I come with you? I wouldn't be a bother at all! You wouldn't even notice me there!"

Sabrina thought that over for a minute. She'd hardly believe what the Scarecrow said. He would probably be a nuisance, but, on the other hand, it was how (she thought) the story had to go. How much could this alter reality if the Scarecrow didn't come along? "Fine, you can come. But, before I make any real promises, Daphne and Puck have to agree to this."

"Yippee! This has to be the most glorious day of my life! That is…" The scarecrow paused, looking down upon himself. "That is, if I can get off this wretched stake."

Sabrina had momentarily forgotten about that. How in the world was she alone supposed to get the scarecrow down? She was fairly short, shorter than Puck. Daphne was even almost as tall as her, if not, the same height or taller. "Great. Just great. There's no way I can reach that. I'll have to go get Puck and Daphne. I'll be right back."

The Scarecrow still held a smile on his face. "Okay. I'll stay right here."

Sabrina laughed internally and rolled her eyes. Of course the Scarecrow would stay right there! He couldn't move, and that was why Sabrina was going to get help.

She picked up her pace and ran at a full sprint back to Daphne and Puck. They, meaning mostly Daphne, would be worried sick right now.

As she approached the end of the cornfield and looked around, Daphne and Puck were nowhere in sight.

When Sabrina turned to look the other way, she found Daphne and Puck faces less than a foot away from her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed for the second time that day. When she regained composure of herself, she turned to yelling at the two.

"How dare you do that? That scared me! How would you feel if I did that to you?"

"Geez… Sorry Grimm. And by the way, it would be scary if you did that to us! Only because your face is so scary and ugly!"

The last comment stung Sabrina really bad. It hurt her; it stabbed a hole right in her heart. That was the meanest thing Puck had ever said to her. She felt the tears coming down, and for the first time, she didn't even try to stop them. Sabrina didn't really care now how much Puck would tease her for this. Sabrina couldn't even look at Daphne now, for the shame of showing her weakness.

Sabrina faced the other way and began to run away. She didn't know where she was going, and if she would get lost. Before she could get very far, though, Puck ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, engulfing her in a tight hug.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, that was really mean of me. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it."

Sabrina stopped crying. Puck? Giving her an apology? It seemed unlikely; the only time Puck ever gave apologies was when he was truly sorry and sincere. "That's okay, I forgive you."

Even though Sabrina couldn't see it, Puck smiled. He was glad she'd accepted his apology; he really did feel bad. He said it before he thought about it; it just came out.

Daphne was calmly waiting for the two to finish hugging. But they didn't finish. "Well, if you two lovebirds are done here, I do believe we should get going."

Now, both Sabrina and Puck blushed and quickly separated apart from each other.

"Before we go, though, I… well... kinda promised the Scarecrow he could come along with us." Sabrina whispered meekly.

"You did WHAT!" Puck yelled.

"I'm sorry, I felt bad for him! Plus, it's how the story's supposed to go!"

"You know I can't stand him! He's probably even worse now than he is back in Ferryport Landing!"

"Well, I can't argue with you there. He just talks on and on and on." Sabrina was now regretting the thought of letting the Scarecrow come along with them.

"You see what I mean! There's no way that he's coming!" Puck said back to her, now the screaming and yelling at each replaced by normal talking voice levels.

"Puck, please, just give him a chance." Sabrina attempted at doing the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Fine. But as soon as someone gets hurt, he's leaving. And this doesn't change the way I feel about him."

"Thanks. Sometimes, Puck, you are really nice and grown-up. But most of the time, immature and rude." Sabrina smiled, for, this fight, she had finally won.

Daphne had been quiet for a while, and she silently followed Sabrina's lead in finding and rescuing the Scarecrow. She knew better than to get involved in one of Sabrina and Puck's fights.

When Sabrina reached the same little tiny clearing as before, she looked around. The Scarecrow was not anywhere in sight. All that was left of him was the stake he had been on minutes before, and a red, bloody, handprint. The Scarlet Hand, this time meaning either Mirror or Pinocchio, was responsible for this kidnapping.


	3. Sweet Dreams Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters. I do not own the excerpt written by Michael Buckley at the beginning of Chapter 1.

Lots of Puck x Sabrina in this chapter! 3 Please Review, and let me know what you think!

And please check out my other Sisters Grimm story, called "Grimm's A Christmas Story" (:

**Chapter 3- Sweet Dreams. Or not.**

Sabrina was shocked. "How could they take him?"

Puck was the only one who responded. "They must have taken him while you left to find us. I guess that means he's not coming with us."

Both Daphne and Sabrina glared at the fairy. "This is not funny. He could be hurt!" Daphne said to Puck.

Puck only laughed. "No, he can't. He's made out of straw, remember?"

Sabrina though that out for a moment. He couldn't actually get hurt. Only severely burnt to a crisp and possibly, to the point of death. "Good point, Puck."

Daphne was starting to get creeped out in this place; she repeatedly heard rustling in the branches nearest her and Sabrina. "Hey…Sabrina and Puck… ca-can we g-go now? I-I'm starting t-to g-get creeped out."

Sabrina's look on her face instantly softened as the visage on her little sister's face looked terrified, frantically searching around her. It was nice to baby her little sister again, yet she hated seeing her terrified. "Sure. Puck let's go."

"You got it. Flight 284A on Puck Express Airlines now boarding. Last chance to board. I repeat, last chance to board." Puck's attempt at humor lightened Daphne's mood up a little, and even made Sabrina crack a smile. Daphne hopped onto his back, careful not to crush his wings and out of the way of them. Puck gently picked Sabrina up bridal style, careful not to drop down because of her and Daphne's extra weight. Sabrina was confused to why she didn't go on his back, and carry Daphne instead. The more she thought about it, the less it made sense. But, on the other hand, Daphne and she were almost the same height and weight, so it really didn't matter anymore. Ever since Granny had banned Puck from carrying them by their collars or holding them up by their hands, she had proposed the rule that the person had to either be securely hanging on to his back, or be carried bridal style by him. It was 'much safer,' Granny had said.

Puck knew that look on Sabrina's face. It was confusion. He knew that she was thinking about why he was carrying her, but he would NEVER tell her that. The only reason he was holding her was because he liked the way she felt in his arms.

Sabrina blushed at the close proximity of their faces; they were less than half a foot apart. And when Puck turned his head to face her- less than 3 inches. It felt like her face was on fire from all the embarrassment. What was the worst thing, though, was when Puck half-smiled at her. She felt her heart skip a couple of beats. Daphne was oblivious to this little exchange between them; she had fallen fast asleep on Puck's back. It was almost dark outside after all—Puck and Sabrina had deemed it unsafe to rest in the nighttime while the Scarlet Hand was lurking around.

When they did reach the forest, it was already nighttime, and they decided against flying into the woods— they would just walk. Puck landed ever-so graciously. He set Sabrina down, who was wide- awake, not being able to fall asleep with Puck so close to her. She was extremely tired though. Daphne, however, was still fast asleep. Just as Sabrina was about to pick up Daphne, Puck stopped her in mid-track and picked her up, bridal style, with ease. It surprised Sabrina, for Daphne was heavy (but not fat-heavy), and that Puck would take over that responsibility.

"How can you pick her up so easily and just walk around carrying her? After just carrying me for eight hours?" Sabrina quietly questioned Puck, for she didn't want to wake up Daphne, or any of the dangerous/non-dangerous creatures in the forest.

"She not that heavy. Are you calling her fat and me weak?"

"No! I'm just asking because even I have a hard time lifting her up."

"Do you underestimate me, 'Brina? Because, I can lift you and her both at the same time and not have my arms fall off or even drop to the ground."

Sabrina laughed at Puck's ego, it was so big. "Really, I believe that." She said sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try."

When Sabrina had said that, she hadn't actually meant for Puck to pick her up. But when he did, he gently held Daphne in one hand against his body, and lifted Sabrina into the other hand, before she could even say, 'Puck please put me down'. Sabrina blushed again, for the second time in less than an hour. It seemed as if she had a disease whenever Puck was around that made her blush all the time.

Sabrina nervously said, "Well, I believe you now," and yawned.

Puck laughed. "I told you so."

After Puck took a couple more steps, Sabrina timidly said, "Uhhh…Puck? You can put me down now if you're tired."

"No, that's okay. I'm not tired. You are more tired than I will be, so you can take a break from walking. But hold on just a sec…" Puck quickly hoisted Daphne onto his back piggyback style, so her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck. Sabrina, on the other hand, was shifted so now Puck was holding her bridal style. "There. How's that?'

Sabrina was surprised. Now, tonight, more of Puck's nice and mature side was coming out, like the night before. "Comfy. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It was more comfortable sitting in Puck's arms than she would have imagined. Of course, she would never tell him that. After awhile, she began to feel herself dozing off to sleep, due to the fact that her head was rested upon his chest. The coldness in the air also didn't help, and Sabrina could feel herself losing conscience. To keep herself awake, she started talking to Puck. "How about we play 20 questions, so I don't fall asleep? But let's play the modified version, where you just ask the other person a question and they answer, instead of trying to guess what the object is or something."

"Sure. I'll go first." Puck liked the idea of playing that game, for he was beginning to get tired and cold. Not that he would say it to Sabrina.

"'Kay, question number one. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

Puck then asked Sabrina, "What is the capital of Greece?"

Sabrina gave Puck a funny look, then replied, "Uhhh, it's Athens. But Puck, you're not supposed to be asking historical or scientific questions or anything like that. It's more like get to know you type of thing."

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But in school on Friday, Mr. Pattreto said the capital of Greece was Thessaloníkí, the second largest city. So I debated with him the entire class period, and still he didn't believe me, and I ended up getting a detention after school on Monday, which was a couple of days ago, so I guess I don't have to go. And you're the smartest person I know, so I knew that you would know the answer."

"That's so stupid. But thanks for the compliment. Mr. Pattreto can be so stupid and clueless sometimes. I'm glad he's not my History teacher."

"You got that right. Now back to the game. Your turn to ask the question."

Sabrina thought for a moment, trying to think of a good question, but failed. "Hmmm…are you tired?"

"Ummm…No?" Like he said, he wouldn't ever tell Sabrina.

Sabrina giggled at that. "Sure you aren't, Fairy-boy. Your turn."

"How about… are you cold? Don't even try to lie." Puck knew she was cold, because he was kinda cold. And he had on one more layer than Sabrina. It didn't help that she was only wearing a thin long-sleeve shirt, and kept shivering. The dress she had been wearing earlier had only appeared on top of her other clothes that she had been previously wearing before entering the books of Everafter. She was wearing a thin, white long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of moccasins.

"A little bit, I guess. But I'll survive."

"You're lying, you're freezing. Here, take this." Puck gently helped Sabrina stand up for a second, and handed over Daphne to Sabrina. Sabrina, who could definitely not hold her younger sister's weight, supported her while Daphne was still standing up. Then, Puck graciously took off his green zip-up hoodie. He handed it took Sabrina, who had a questioning look in her eyes. Puck grasped Daphne lightly and carefully set her on her back. Without a word, she put it on, and instantly felt the heat radiating from it. It also smelled as of Puck, which surprisingly, was not of body odor. It smelled more as of pine trees, gingerbread cookies, grass, soap, and all the other pleasant things that she could imagine. It was very large on her, but that was only because Puck was so much taller than her. He was over half a foot taller than her, with Sabrina at 5'4, and him at almost 6 feet (5'11 ½), taller than her own father. At the rate Puck was growing at, he'd end up being over 6 feet tall. It was pretty funny to watch them argue over things, because Puck would usually end up losing, and he looked down upon Henry when fighting with him.

Speaking of heights, Daphne was almost Sabrina's height, at 5'3. She was tall for her age, because she most likely inherited her height genes from her mother. Sabrina, on the other hand, mostly inherited hers from the very short (5'1) Granny Relda. Granny Relda was really the only short one in the family; Sabrina's mom, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis (if you would consider him 'family') were all fairly tall and above average in height, especially Uncle Jake, at 6'5.

Sabrina felt guilty, though, so because now, he was only wearing his jeans and a short-sleeved black t-shirt. She didn't feel guilty about the fact, though, that she could see muscles through his t-shirt and on his bare arms, and the t-shirt did no justice in trying to hide them. "Are you sure you won't get cold?"

"Sure, I'll get cold, but, I'm an Everafter. I can't die from the cold, and our body temperature is made to withstand extremes. You, though, can die."

Sabrina smiled, and gave Puck a one-handed hug. "Thanks Puck. 'Preciate it."

"Anytime."

Puck felt the urge to carry her again, as her frail, small, short, fragile body shivered violently as she huddled in the too large sweatshirt.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to carry you again? You look tired." For some odd reason, he suddenly felt embarrassed. But wait, how could he feel embarrassed in front of Sabrina? He'd never before, why now?

Something inside of him told him it was because he was beginning to have what some people called "Romantic feelings" for a person, in this case, Sabrina. But there was no possible way. Uncle Jake and Henry had pulled him aside once and asked him if he had any feelings for Sabrina. Even though HE DID NOT have ANY feelings for Sabrina (except those of revenge and trickery), he wasn't going to admit it to her father, and Uncle Jake. But he DID NOT have any "romantic feelings" for her. Though, he still didn't have a backup explanation or a reason behind the whole 'growing up' business.

While Puck quickly thought this through, Sabrina was thinking something of the same lines. She couldn't believe Puck was being this mature and nice to her, though he was, in fact, growing up. This could explain why she was beginning to question her actual feelings or him.

Sabrina blushed and ducked her head away, hoping Puck wouldn't notice. But, unfortunately for her, he did. "Ummm…that's okay. I can walk. Thanks though."

"No prob," And Puck knew it was a lie as soon as he had said it. He brushed it off though, as if it were no big deal.

"Now that we've gotten so off topic, let's get back to our game. Whose turn was it to ask the questions?" Sabrina said.

"I think it was yours."

"Okay… Let me think." Sabrina thought through millions of questions she could ask him, but decided on one that had always stumped her and she wondered about. "Why do your eyes change color?"

Puck was taken aback at the question. Clearly, he had thought the question would be something silly like the other ones, but this one he actually had to think through. "You know, I don't actually know the scientifical reason behind it, but I have my own theory. People always tell me that my eyes change color all the time, but you're the first one who's cared to ask me why. It's a long explanation though."

Sabrina gently smiled. "We've got nothing but time right now."

"Okay. My eye color ranges from mostly six different shades; light blue, red, dark blue, purple, brown, and green. I haven't actually seen my eyes, because that would be physically impossible, unless I looked into a mirror. But, people have told me that there is quite a noticeable difference between almost all of them. I hear the answers all the time. Red colored eyes, they have said; occur when I'm extremely mad. Depending on how mad I get, they turn a darker red when I'm extremely mad, and light, golden color when I'm just frustrated. Most of the time, though, my eyes aren't all _that_ red. They used to be like that a lot when my father was around me, ordering me to do something."

"My green ones are when I'm happy or content, which is quite often. They've gotten to this color when I moved into your house. I finally felt appreciated then. My brown eyes mean confusion. Next are my dark blue eyes. They mean extreme sadness, and like my light blue eyes, they get darker when I'm really sad, not as dark when I'm not all that sad. My light blue, hazel-ish eyes are quite interesting, for they mean teasing or playful. Granny Relda has told me all the time that this is one of the shades she sees all the time, along with light blue and green. That's it."

"That's really interesting. But… wait… that was only five noticeable shades. And at the end you mentioned purple, though you never explained those."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I'm actually not all that quite sure what my purple eyes mean. Everyone tells me that they happen a lot. But, it's never been this often that I've had them appear."

"That's weird. How can you know all of them but one?"

"I don't know," Puck replied, looking on straight ahead.

"Wait, let me see what color they are now," Sabrina asked him, curious.

Puck looked down, and what Sabrina saw surprised her. "Well, they were a green color, and then changed to a dark, dark purple once you looked at me."

"Interesting. I was happy, then, it changed… to what?"

"I don't know. But does it really matter?"

Puck sighed. "No, I guess not. And, let's get back to our game."

Sabrina giggled. "That's for like the second or third time we've gotten off topic."

Puck chuckled as well. "Yeah. It's my turn to ask the question now. Hmmmm…" He though for another moment or two. " 'Brina? Will you get offended if I ask a question, that is, well, sort of… personal?"

"I…guess not. But I can reject if it I want to. Ask away." Sabrina was nervous about the question, but really, what could Puck ask that would be that bad?

Puck sighed in relief. "Are you still mad at me for when I kissed you three years ago?" He winced, as if expecting a punch to be thrown at his face.

Sabrina was taken off guard. She'd expected Puck to ask such a deep and personal question, but this was FAR beyond personal. She thought about it for a moment, then gave Puck an answer as she had to crane her neck up quite a bit. "Well… I guess I was never mad at you. Yes, at the time I was, but now, I forgive you. I think I was madder at the fact that you drew a moustache on my face with permanent marker and it didn't come off for two weeks. I was beyond aggravated at that point, and with everything put together, I guess that was my 'breaking point'."

"Gee thanks. You could have thought about all of that before you punched me in the gut. And, sorry about the permanent marker."

Sabrina snickered, but this one was much weaker, for she had gotten considerably tired in the past few minutes. "A little late for apologies, don't you think?" She let out a huge yawn, and Puck had noticed.

Puck, in reply to Sabrina's yawn, had gently switched to carrying Daphne Piggy-back style, and placed one hand on Sabrina's back and the other on the area of the back of her knees. Then, careful as to not startle her, Puck gently picked up her, and balanced Daphne on his back as he held Sabrina bridal style.

Sabrina was beyond embarrassed to speak. Something like what just happened only happens in romance movies or novels. She decided to take advantage of the moment; it wasn't every day that Puck was this nice to her. She rested her head against his chest, and she could feel his muscles and heartbeat through, because of the thin, black t-shirt he was wearing underneath. His heartbeat sped up slightly when she rested her head against his chest, and went back to normal a moment or two later. "My question next. Since when do you have a chest?"

"I was born with one, 'Brina."

"You know what I mean."

"I've been in sports for the past year, and I constantly have to run around to save you all the time. It's a full-time job. I should be getting paid."  
>"You wish! But you don't exactly get a toned and defined chest without working out constantly."<p>

"I don't know why I got it! I will admit; I have been going to the gym three times a week with either your Dad or Uncle Jake. That could be it. It also could just be a part of growing up." He paused for a moment, contemplating whether to say what he had in mind next. He knew it would make Sabrina flustered and embarrassed. "Why? Do you like it?" his eyes, almost instantly, turned a light blue color.

"What? No—wait… yes—maybe! I mean… I was just… I was just wondering!"

"Sure. It's okay if you like it. I know I'm hard to resist."

"Shut up. You know what I meant, and I did not mean it that way." Sabrina was too tired to argue, so she closed her eyes. Puck decided to not wake her up, so he settled in hopes of finding a safe place to rest for the rest of the night, and possibly even some of the morning. Just as he thought Sabrina fell asleep, he came across an old house just along the side of the pathway. It looked run-down, and Puck prayed that there was no one occupied the place.

Holding Sabrina gently in one arm and steadying Daphne on his back, careful not to jostle her as to wake her, he kicked the door open with his foot and stepped inside. Thankfully, it was vacant. He could tell, because there was dust on every possible surface, and scarcely any furniture. There was only one twin bed, a fridge, a kitchen table, one chair, and a dresser with all of its drawers open. He gently set Sabrina down on top of the bed, and Daphne right next to her. He resolved to sleep on the floor next to the bed and the girls, seeing as there was nowhere else to sleep. But before he collapsed from exhaustion, he looked around to inspect the place.

There were only a few things in the refrigerator, meaning a half-eaten loaf of bread, a basket of five apples, and a water jug, which was also half-way drunken. Going back to the small bedroom, he thought he had heard voices outside, but decided that it was only his imagination. It would be too dangerous to leave Sabrina and Daphne unprotected in the dark in the middle if an unknown forest to go check outside, if only for a second. As he kneeled down beside the bed to succumb to sleep, he whispered a faint 'sweet dreams' to the two girls.

Puck smiled to himself as he gently swept Sabrina's hair away from her face, and whispered in her ear, "My turn to ask the last question. Will you mind if I kiss you again?"

Sabrina gently smiled in her sleep, and Puck did not know whether it was a yes or no, or not even relating to his question. But, he decided to take it as a yes, and brought his face over to Sabrina's, and kissed her forehand as lightly as he could.

Little did he know, Sabrina was still halfway awake, felt the touch, and faintly smiled again, finally sleep overtaking her.


	4. Deep in the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters. I do not own the excerpt written by Michael Buckley at the beginning of Chapter 1.

Here goes the 4th Chapter! Please Review and let me know what you think (:. And check out my other story under the Sisters Grimm category, Grimm's A Christmas Story!

**Chapter 4-**

Puck was the first to wake, as usual. A Trickster King doesn't sleep through the morning, wasting valuable time to play tricks on innocent subjects asleep (meaning Sabrina.) He went instantly to the kitchen, taking out a couple of plates and food. Through all that traveling yesterday, he was so hungry that he could eat a horse. Whilst taking out the food, he accidentally dropped a plate, causing the glass to shatter into a million different pieces and broke the silence like a pin dropping

Puck groaned. He never had to clean a single day in his life, and now, when he actually needed to do it, he had absolutely no idea how. He considered waking up Sabrina, but instantly put the thought away, once he looked out the window and saw how dark it was out. He remembered that regular humans, that is, kids, needed about a recommended ten hours of sleep. Though, all Everafters needed sleep, they recommended six hours of sleep. Puck could usually get away with four or five, and it was while everyone else was asleep, he planned all of his tricks. Besides, how tough could it be to clean up a single plate?

Sabrina had awoken when she'd heard the glass shatter. At first, she'd thought it was a bullet .

Then, she took in her surroundings, not knowing exactly where she was. Sabrina realized that Puck had probably taken them to somewhere indoors that he had happen to come across in the forest as she fell asleep. It was just a guess, though.

Though it was still in the early morning and she was very tired, Sabrina willed herself to get up and help Puck with whatever happened. When she got to the kitchen, she saw Puck sweeping up glass into a pan, and picked up the pieces that wouldn't go into the pan.

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled, "Don't touch that glass! You'll get cuts all over your hand!"

Puck looked up, and showed her his hands, which already had a couple cuts on them. They looked like nothing serious, but they still were bleeding a considerable amount. "Too late," Puck said with a sigh.

Sabrina also sighed, but this time, in expostulation. "You are so stupid sometimes," She started to walk over to Puck, but then, Puck flew over to her.

"Ummm…Sabrina?"

"Do you want me to bandage those up for you?"

Puck looked down sheepishly, "Yes, please. I didn't realize the glass would be this bad and rip up my hands like this."

Sabrina wanted to say 'You dummy! Of course it will cut your hand into smithereens! It's glass, and it's sharp! I take what I said back earlier; you're not stupid sometimes, you're stupid all of the time!' It was true; Puck many times did things without thinking it through first. Sabrina could name at least a hundred instances off the top of her head. But, sometimes, Puck actually was clever and made sure of things before taking action.

But, instead, being kind, Sabrina said, "Okay. First, you go was your hands off. Then, we need to find either a clean piece of cloth or bandage that we can wrap around your hand. And make sure to avoid the glass area on the floor."

Puck nodded and headed over to the sink, which, to no one's surprise, didn't turn on, probably to lack of inhabitance over the past few years, or maybe decades. At the same time, Sabrina headed over to the bedroom, where she grabbed some necessary supplies: a torn strip of thin cloth from the bed sheets she had slept in.

"Sabrina!" Puck yelled, "Can you grab the water jug in the fridge and pour some on my hands? The sink doesn't have running water."

"Sure." Sabrina entered the room, and with the agility and balance of a gymnast, carefully stepped over and around to the fridge, grabbed the water jug, and headed back over towards Puck, who was still at the sink. With careful fingers, Sabrina first held Puck's hands in hers gently to check to see if there was any glass in the wounds. Thankfully, there was none. She didn't know how to remove glass from wounds. Moreover, she didn't know if her stomach could handle it. Sabrina couldn't help but notice, even with the blood starting to dry on his hands, the soft, yet calloused and rough hand she was inspecting.

All the same while, Puck could feel the gentle, soft, small, and smooth hands of Sabrina gently caressing his hands while looking for glass. He was sad when she'd lifted her hands off and grabbed the jug, but the water trickling down his hands felt good at the same time as well.

"Now, Puck, I found some cloth on the bedspread Daphne and I were sleeping on, and just ripped it off. I'm guessing the owner of this house won't mind too much."

"Geez, 'Brina! I don't need any bandages! My hands are fine!"

"Yes, you do! Just look at it!" Sabrina yanked back his hands and Puck looked at his, they still were bleeding profusely.

The soft touch of her hands returned to his. Sabrina gently wrapped the cloth around his entire hand, and then switched to the other. When she was done, she let her hand linger, sitting on his, for just another moment, and brought her eyes up to meet Puck's. Puck's eyes were already looking at her, and Sabrina noticed they were extremely dark. And a purple color. Sabrina then noticed Puck seemed to be involuntary leaning towards her. Just then, Daphne burst into the room. Leave it to her to accidentally ruin a moment like that.

Sabrina had blushed, and snatched her hand away before Daphne had noticed, and pulled back her face, which had seemed to magically gravitate towards Puck's. Unfortunately, she had noticed. She smiled slyly, though she knew that it wouldn't be long before they caught up with the rest of the group; the group (meaning everyone in the house, save Sabrina and Puck, and maybe Elvis. Who knew? Elvis was just a dog who had a nasty problem with sausages) already knew that they were in love with each other, though too sheepish and scared to admit it.

Daphne couldn't resist teasing them another time. "If you two are done making googly eyes at each other, I think I've found a way out of the story."

The two instantaneously jumped away from each other. Daphne looked at the floor and sighed, then said "I'm guessing Puck broke something?"

Sabrina half-smiled. "You guessed right. Can you help me clean this up?"

"Sure." But the response was spoken simultaneously between, Daphne, and believe it or not, Puck.

Sabrina did yet another one of those half-smiles. "Puck," she said, "I think you'd better sit this one out." Sabrina grabbed his arm gently and led him over to the table.

"Uhhh… 'Brina? I can walk, thank you very much though. I know you can't seem to keep your hands off of me, I'm just so irresistible, but please. Can you contain yourself in front of Daphne? You're like a jaguar."

Sabrina turned a deep crimson red, and left the room to most likely find a broom or something. Or maybe even just to relieve herself of the embarrassment Puck was causing. But right now, she didn't care about the supposed way out of the story that Daphne had found.

...

I know, I know, short chapter :(. I'll have another chapter up though, by next Wednesday or Thursday, hopefully!


	5. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or qualities of any of the characters. I do not own the excerpt written by Michael Buckley at the beginning of Chapter 1.

Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry it took such a long time to get it up, I've been busy lately... Please let me know what you think by reviewing, it encourages me to write more, Thanks XD. Oh yeah, I'm going to be a beta reader starting on July 1st, so if you're interested, just lemme know!

P.S.- Sorry if any of the words in other languages are wrong, I relied on Wikipedia and Google Translator for the spelling and actual words.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 5- Falling  
><strong>

Daphne sighed and shook her head at Puck as the two watched Sabrina leave. "When will you ever learn, Puck?"

"Learn what?" Puck asked, genuinely confused. He hadn't meant to upset Sabrina, he was teasing her. And, playfully, of course.

"That's you're both hopelessly and madly in love!"

Puck stammered and sputtered as he tried to find an answer. "What? No—wait… I-I don't lo-love her like Th…that! I-I mean, she's p-pre-pretty, and sm—smart, and f—funny, and stu—stubborn, and ev-everything, b-but I-I d-don't l-like her!"

"You don't like her, because you know you really, and I mean, _really_, love her. And, how can you be so sure that you don't like nor love her?" Daphne replied, raising her eyebrows.

"W-What do you mean b-by that?"

"I mean, that you two are so madly in love that you'll get married one day and live happily ever after!"

Puck, usually not the one to blush, did blush this time. "How can you be so sure?"

"Remember when Sabrina and I went to the future?"

Puck weakly nodded his head. "Vaguely, it was like a couple of years ago or something."

Daphne was enjoying this form of torture to Puck. "Well, Sabrina and I went forward in the future by fifteen years, and you two are happily married forever after! And Sabrina was a month pregnant, she told me. She didn't tell Sabrina, because she thought it would freak her out."

Puck felt like crying. He didn't know whether they were happy or angry tears. Part of him wanted them to be angry tears, the other half happy tears (Not that he has, have, or will ever cry, especially in front of Sabrina). At the same time though, he felt light-headed at the idea of this. But, inside, he was celebrating. Sabrina Grimm, (though he hated to admit it, if only inside his head,) the beautiful, innocent, hardworking, clever, beautiful, moody, non-trusting, gorgeous, stubborn, intelligent, beautiful, independent, self-confident, gorgeous, funny, beautiful girl was going to be his one day. Oh yeah, did he mention that she was beautiful on the inside and outside above all?

All Puck could do was gape at Daphne, who was smirking. She knew that her work here was done, for now, and found a broom that was right behind the door, and started sweeping up the glass into the corner of the room.

Puck stood up, still slightly dumbfounded, left the cleaning up for Daphne to do, as he left the room to find Sabrina, and apologize, and maybe do more. He knew now (somewhat) how he truly felt about her. He wasn't completely sure, for he was only fifteen years old, and feelings can change. But, it was the first time he'd ever felt feelings so strong for a person, other than hate or revenge (mostly directed towards Moth and his father). And he was sure about his emotions towards her this time.

Puck, though, didn't know if Sabrina felt the same way as he thought he did about her. It wasn't like her was about to tell the world, and much less Sabrina. He'd rather get hit but his own worst prank than tell Sabrina the truth of what he'd been hiding for so long.

Sabrina, on the other hand, was in the makeshift bedroom that they had all slept in last night. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, back to the door, and ready to burst into tears, but she had no reason for why. The door was closed, and someone gently knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Sabrina asked through a choked voice.

"It's Puck. Can I come in?" Puck peeked inside, and walked right in without Sabrina's consent. He sat down next to her on the side of the bed, back towards the door, with a view of the nearby foliage through the window.

Sabrina turned her back towards Puck, and left him to do the speaking. She didn't really want to speak to anyone, especially him. She was in way to deep with her feelings about Puck. One moment she loved him, and the next, at war with him. It was all too tough to decide how she really felt about him. Even if she did love him, which she highly doubted, he wouldn't even feel close to that way about her. He might even laugh at her. But then, what other reason did he have for growing up?

He was immature, gross, disgusting, annoying, mean, and gassy, but at the same time nice, handsome, intelligent (in his own way), funny, clever, handsome, caring, understanding, handsome, protective, sweet, attractive, trustworthy, strong, independent, and handsome. Did she mention he was handsome?

Puck, seeing to the Sabrina wasn't going to talk, opened his mouth and came in here to do what he planned. "Sabrina? I'm really sorry about embarrassing you in front of Daphne earlier. And for all the other times, whether it was in front of others or not, perverted or not. I never really meant to be mean to you—you know how I am, about never thinking before speaking."

He paused, and gathered enough courage to suffice for his next few actions. Puck gently put his hands on Sabrina's shoulders and rotated her so that he was facing her. There were a couple of tear tracks on her face, and her eyes looked like they were going to spill over again. Not taking his hands off her shoulder, he continued. "So, all in all, I'm really sorry for everything I've ever done to make you feel embarrassed or hurt, because I didn't mean it. And I'm sorry for all the things that have gone wrong in your life, even though I haven't caused them. It hurts me so much to see you in pain."

Puck then gently wiped the tears off of her face with his thumbs. Hesitating slightly, he cupped her cheeks with his hands, leaned forward slowly but surely, and tenderly placed his lips against hers.

A million and one thoughts were running through Puck's head at that moment. The feeling was the best Puck had ever experienced, and by far beat the emotions of playing a prank on her. This was, in fact, the only reason he played pranks on her; to feel extremity of emotions now and then. He also liked the attention, though. This was beyond comparison; words weren't precise enough to describe this. But what if Sabrina didn't love him back? At that moment, 7:30 A.M on Friday, May 1st, Puck fell in love with a girl named Sabrina Grimm.

Sabrina was beyond surprised; she was stunned, astonished, astounded, amazed, and flabbergasted, all at once, as Puck's lips gently connected with her own. She didn't know how to respond, her mind was emptied as soon as Puck came close to her. The only things on her mind was how good Puck's breath smelled; as of mint, and the fact that he was kissing her. She sat like a stone brick as Puck still continued to kiss her, making no movement in response to his kiss. It was all too confusing; did Puck like her or not? Was he making fun of her? She desperately, deep down inside of her, wanted to kiss him back, but she was afraid to do so, for whatever reason.

Finally, Puck seemed to get the message that Sabrina wasn't kissing him back. He drew away as slowly as he had come forth; glad he had the courage to kiss her. It was worth it in his eyes. He tried to make eye contact with her; but she was clearly evading his eyes. The only thing that went wrong, she didn't even respond to his initiative. Sabrina took the chance to look at his eyes, and they were a light green, slowly turning a goldish-red, with clear frustration, sadness, pain, and rejection hidden beneath the surface.

Sabrina felt so bad for him, she didn't realize it would have this negative of an effect on him; but she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She was uber confused to begin with, and Puck's kiss didn't help to that situation either. She awkwardly stood up, and quickly left the room to find the bathroom, and locked the door shut as she sobbed from behind the door.

Puck felt the cold air of dejection and rejection, as Sabrina left the room. He could hear the door slam, and he guessed it was from the bathroom. Not even bothering to go find Sabrina and apologize (she wouldn't even listen to him), he lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing for the next ten minutes. He didn't care what anyone else was doing; all that mattered right now were Sabrina and him, him and Sabrina, them. Sabrina had made it clear (in Puck's eyes) that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. And he wasn't fine with it, but, if Sabrina needed time to think things over and through, he would wait for her. Even if it was until the end of the world. At that moment, as well, Puck found out the reason why he was growing up. A part of him had always told him it was because he loved her, but at the moment, Puck knew it was the truth.

Sabrina sobs turned into mere whimpers five minutes later. Knowing she could never look at Puck ever again, she didn't know what to do. One minute they were enemies, then friends, then one day they would be… Sabrina couldn't bear to say it, much less think it… _boyfriend and girlfriend_. Uggghhh.

The more she thought about it, the better it seemed. Puck was actually very nice, and handsome. But she didn't know that she could transition so fast from the 'friends' stage to the 'boyfriend/girlfriend' stage. It was weird to think about it. And what would everyone else say? She'd sworn to be his enemy ever since they met.

Sabrina knew it (boyfriend/girlfriend stage) would eventually come, though she had no idea when. A few years back, when they had gone to the future, she and Puck were happily married. Future Sabrina (FS) looked the same as her, except for some minor differences. FS was fierce, strong, and had a certain sadness lurking around her. But, there, for the first time, she looked truly happy, and in love when Puck gazed at her or was even around her. It made (present) Sabrina happy with herself to know that there was a grimm (no pun intended), but loving, happy future set aside for the two. And something seemed different between the two; there was an emotional and physical connection between the two of them.

Now, though, Sabrina would wait a couple of days to see how she really felt about Puck, by thinking it through on their journey.

'_Oh yeah, right, the journey to find my little brother and save the world,' _Sabrina thought to herself. She'd completely forgotten about that, with all the drama and tension between her and Puck, Puck and her, them. Hopefully, the master of the Scarlet Hand, mirror, the revolting disgusting, terrible, wicked, evil, backstabbing man, hadn't switched bodies (or whatever he was planning to do to harm her brother) yet. And that Pinocchio hadn't changed around his story as well. Both of those plans would be disastrous for both them and the future of not just Ferryport Landing, but possibly the world. Once mirror had the ability to leave his mirror, he might plan to kill all the Grimm's in order to leave Ferryport Landing, while setting loose all the crazy Everafters into the regular world (ex. Jabberwocky, Nottingham, Bluebeard, Queen of Hearts, anyone in the Scarlet Hand, etc.)

Sabrina shuddered just thinking about it. She, Daphne and Puck had to do something about it.

Sabrina stood up, putting all her fears beside and behind her, and opened the bathroom door and walked over to the kitchen, where Daphne was just finishing sweeping up the remainder of the glass. She then yelled, "Puck! Meet us in the kitchen for a conference!"

Daphne looked at Sabrina warily. "Sabrina?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure things are fine between Puck and you?"

That caught Sabrina off guard. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean—," but Daphne was interrupted by Puck's entering of the room.

Sabrina couldn't seem to take her eyes off him now. His eyes were only slightly red, and Sabrina wouldn't have even noticed it if not for him looking directly in her eyes, five feet away from her.

Now, Sabrina felt terrible. She had caused Puck to cry, and she hurt his feelings, for it was strongly evident in his eyes.

She also began to see him in a new light. Never before had she seen the 15 freckles across his cheeks and nose, perfectly amounted in a cute way whenever he smiled (which was often when he was around Sabrina). Never before had she seen the way his hair laid, windswept in a handsome way with natural sun-streaked highlights consisting of blonde and brown. Never before had she seen the way he stood no matter what he had been though, with such confidence and modesty. Never before had she seen how tall he actually was, now towering over her, at a staggering height, and how fierce, proud, and somewhat intimidating glow he gave off.

Before, she had noticed how handsome he was, but now, that was all she could think about when she looked at him. Before, she had known how funny, mean (he was to her), and nice (to her), he could be, but now, she noticed that he never meant any harm in doing those mean things.

Sabrina still couldn't take her eyes off him. It was only when Daphne said, "Hello?" and waved her hand in front of Sabrina's face that she turned away, and said what she planned to do.

"Okay. I've got a plan. We've got to get out of this story, and _stop getting distracted with other things that can be discussed rationally later_." Sabrina looked pointedly and Puck, who just shrugged, with his hands crossed across his chest. 'Now, Daphne, you said that you found a way out of the story?"

"Yeah. There's a bookshelf of a bunch of different fairytales in the basement. I think we just have to find the next story we need to go to."

"Okay. Let's go."

Daphne led the others to the basement that was newly discovered. When they got down there, they only noticed a few books on the shelves. There was Hänsel und Gretel (Hansel and Gretel, German) , Goldilocks and the Three Bears (English), Snedronningen (The Snow queen, Danish), El Chico Que Gritó Lobo (The Boy Who Cried Wolf, Spanish), Sleeping Beauty (French), and La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast, French)

Sabrina couldn't help but feel disappointed. She'd hoped that there would be either Pinocchio and/or Snow White and the Seven Dwarves on the shelves, because those were the first two places she would have ventured to guess Mirror and Pinocchio would have gone to, but there was neither.

Her disappointment must have been evident to Puck and Daphne, for Puck put a hand around her waist, and Daphne hugged her from the front. Sabrina couldn't help but resist putting her head on Puck's chest, and letting a couple of tears fall from her eyes. Puck then hugged her by putting both of his arms around her, letting her know it was okay to cry.

After a minute, Sabrina said, "Though I was hoping for a better selection of books, I'm glad you," she looked at Daphne, "found these. Or else, who knows what would have happened. Now, we have a 1 in 5 chance of going to the next story which Mirror and Pinocchio went to, because they started out in the same story as us. But, which one is it?"

Daphne spoke again. "We're only positive of half of them."

"Yeah. I'm almost positive the first one is Hansel and Gretel, the second is Goldilocks, and the fifth is Sleeping Beauty. The last one is French, and it has the word 'belle' in it, so it could be Beauty and the Beast, because the main character's name is Belle. But I'm not really sure. The fourth book looks like it's Spanish, and I have absolutely no idea what the third one is."

"Me neither," Daphne chipped in.

"But, again, which one would they choose?"

Puck spoke for the first time. "I think it would be the last one, Beauty and the Beast, or Sleeping Beauty. And I'm not just saying that because of the _embrasser_ (kiss)."

Sabrina gawked at him. "What language are you speaking and how did you know that one was Beauty and the Beast?"

"I'm speaking _Français_, and I know that it's Beauty and the Beast because it is _Français,_" Puck replied, as if it was no big deal.

"French?" Sabrina asked, dumbfounded. She was awed, and a little impressed that Puck actually took the time to learn something.

"Yeah."

"When did you learn a different language?"

"Well, my _darling_ mother and _darling_ father made me learn some languages in order to rule over our kingdom, and let us communicate with different countries."

"So wait…." Sabrina asked, "You know more languages?"

"Sure do."

"Which ones?"

"Well, my strongest one is English, of course. My second language is Latin, then French, German, Hungarian, Italian, Greek, Spanish, and a bit of Chinese, Arabic, and Indian. But, honestly, I don't remember that much of anything from any of the languages, only a few words here and there, because I learned them over two thousand years ago."

"Wow." Sabrina couldn't help but feel amazed at the boy of 15, who at 12 years old (a thousand years ago), knew almost nine languages, though, forgotten a little of them them since. She never knew that simple fact about Puck. "So, can you tell what any of the other titles say?"

"Ummmmm… The one that's in Spanish, the fourth one, the word 'El' means the, 'Chico' means boy, and 'Que' means who. But that's not very helpful."

"No, not really." Sabrina replied, sarcastically.

"The last one I'm sure is the Beauty and the Beast, as I said before."

"Okay. So which one should we choose? I know you said Beauty and the Beast or Sleeping Beauty. But why did you say, and I quote, 'And I'm not just saying that because of the _embrasser_'? What the hell is an _embrasser_?"

"Ummmmm…" Puck looked down at his feet, like there was now something interesting about them, but there wasn't, of course. "It means 'kiss' in French." Puck's words were no louder than a mumble as he was afraid of what Sabrina would say.

Sabrina wasn't mad, she only turned a crimson color, due to the memories that happened recently that the word 'kiss' brought back. She responded almost as quietly as Puck had. "You better have a good reason for wanting to choose those stories instead of one like 'Hansel and Gretel'."

"I actually do have a good reason. I know for a fact that they were both avid readers, and had millions of books. So, they had to have had at least a wider selection of fairytales."

Sabrina opened her mouth to argue with him, but she could not find a reason to do so. Puck's explanation was perfectly reasonable, and on top of that made sense. But, she knew that both of those fairytales ended up with the characters falling in love and kissing at the end of the story. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense. But are you sure you won't care?"

Daphne looked confused at what Sabrina said, but Puck understood, and said, "I won't care if you don't care. Will you?"

"Ummm…" Now It was Sabrina's turn to look down at her feet and feel embarrassed. "I don't know."

"Well then, we've narrowed down out choices between Sleeping Beauty and Beauty and the Beast. Which one will be the lucky winner today?" Puck said in an announcer/ game show host voice. Leave it to Puck to make a bad day a good one.

"Can I pick?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Which one are you going to pick?" Sabrina asked, nervous at the outcome.

"I was going to pick Sleeping Beauty." Daphne replied.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Why? Is it because at the end, Puck has to—"

Daphne squealed and put her hand in her mouth. "That's not the reason I was going to pick it, but that adds to the list. The real reason I was going to pick it was reverse psychology. Mirror knows that Sabrina and Puck 'hate'—" Daphne made air quotes with her hands, "each other. Mirror thinks you two would never, ever, ever come to this story. But if you two put aside your differences, and just went along with the story to the next one, we could save our little brother, and Mirror wouldn't even be expecting us."

For a twelve year old who didn't know the meaning of most words (and had to carry around a pocket dictionary to look them up), this was very advanced in the field of psychology.

Sabrina stole a glance at Puck. She nodded her head softly, as did Puck. This was what had to be done, and if it meant saving her little brother's life, she would do it. "Fine."

Daphne jumped up and down as she bit her palm, unable to contain her excitement as she grabbed the book labeled 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Okay. We have to make sure we all hold hands or touch in some way, or else one of us will be left behind. And we probably won't have the luck of getting transported all in the same spot, since the characters are kind of far apart to begin with. We'll try to regroup as soon as possible, so stay focused on the mission. Got it?"

"Yeah," Puck and Sabrina replied simultaneously, as Puck placed his hand a little too low on Sabrina's back, giving her a small pat on her butt. She gave him a pointed look, and he moved his hand up just a little, now resting at the small of her back, on the base of her tailbone. Puck couldn't resist smacking her just a tiny bit, trying to make things a little less tense. Daphne didn't notice this exchange, and grabbed both Sabrina and Puck's free hands.

Puck leaned down, right near Sabrina's ear and quietly said, "See you on the other side."

Sabrina turned back to look at him for what could be their last moment, but it was too late. The book's magic had already transported them to their spots in Sleeping Beauty, and Sabrina fell unconscious, waiting for her own Prince Charming to arrive and wake her from her eternal slumbers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think by reviewing! :)


	6. AN

**IMPORTANT A/N:** **Please Read..**

So, in advance, I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it isn't. You probably don't want to listen to or believe any of my excuses for why I haven't updated, and I'm incredibly sorry. I've been so busy with school, sports, and numerous other extra-curricular activities, so on most school nights I get home pretty late. My weekends are consumed with homework and occasionally doing things that are fun. Now to the story- I truthfully was planning on updating Grimm's A Christmas Carol during Winter Break, but it completely escaped my memory. I got about half of it done, and now am trying to finish at least this chapter. I'll try to get it out to you guys as soon as I can hopefully, but who knows how long that will take. As for my other Sister's Grimm FF, Behind the Scenes, I've decided that it will be on hiatus until I decide how to go about finishing it. I've got other, better ideas for the Sisters Grimm FF that seem easier and funner (is that even a word?) to write and read. So once I get going on those, ideas will hopefully come easier and quicker to me. Lastly, my Maximum Ride novel-type story- Please Type Your Answer on the Blank Provided. That story is much easier to write, but my only problem is deciding on who I should do next, or if I should even do anyone else. I haven't read the book "Angel" yet, since I was so very dissapointed with the previous book, "Fang". So I won't be doing anyone from that last book.

Hopefully, I'll have another update on 2 out of the 3 stories within the next month or so. Sorry for the MIA behavior from me.

Thanks!  
>C.15<p> 


End file.
